Dia de Enero
by Chibi y Hina
Summary: sonfic... dedicado a la pareja que mas me gusta NaruHina... de la canción día de enero de Shakira... esperando que les guste y dejen reviews!


**NIHO!... como la señora inspiración se fue otra ves y me dejo a mitad de ambos fic en los que estaba trabajando… y mientras escuchaba Shakira (ven tengo gustos muy variados XD) decidí escribir esto… es uno de mis primeros song fic… espero que les agrade XD… **

**Pareja: naruhina, dedicado a Asuka-neechan que como yo es fan de esta pareja y la Taire-neesan por que fue la primera quien leyó esto… besitos a las dos! XD… así que ahora les dejo este song fic…**

**"DIA DE ENERO"**

Una chica de cabellera negra con reflejos morados, caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de aldea, tranquila sin preocupaciones y sin apuros, observar todo a su paso mientras se dirigía a su destino , sin poder evitar quedar envuelta en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, y todos tenían un punto en común… cierto chico…

_Te conocí un día enero _

_Con la luna nariz_

**Flash back**

Ve un una pequeña Hinata que entrando a su primer día de academia…

_(Hinata Pov) _

…bien… mis padres se acaban de ir dejándome sola… no puedo estar más nerviosa, me dedico a observar a todos los demás niños que están allí… ¡¡vaya son demasiados!... de pronto dejo de observar a todos los presente y me fijo en un niño… que esta solo, apartado de todos los demás… esta sentado en un columpio que esta a la sombra de un árbol… y sin saber por que quiero verle su rostro… algo en mi pecho dice que vea su rostro…

_Y como vi que eras sincero_

_En tus ojos me perdí_

Cuando el chico, que era rubio, levanto el rostro y por unos segundos me miro… no pude evitar sentirme extrañada y sorprendida a la vez, ya que jamás había visto ese par de ojos tan hermosos de un azul cielo, aquellos ojos eran tan puros y sinceros como el mismo cielo que veo todos los días al levantarme… y por otra razón también y fue que sentí mi rostro enrojecer de pronto y no pude evitar bajar la mirada antes de que él la apartara… Cómo me gustaría volver a ese par de ojos tan hermosos y sinceros…

¿Quién diría que ese primer encuentro casual cerraría alrededor nuestro un hilo invisible?...

_Que torpe distracción_

_Que dulce sensación_

Desde aquel encuentro casual de vista, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, el chico de la mirada sincera, pronto supe que te llamabas Naruto y que estábamos en la misma clase, no sabes que alegría me dio eso, siempre que veía tu mirada me interesaba más y más en ti, pero yo cada vez me acercaba a ti me ponía tan nerviosa, y comenzaba a tartamudeaba, aunque tú ni siquiera te dabas cuenta de que existía…

_Y ahora que andamos por el mundo _

_Como Eneas y Benitin_

Cuando por fin nos graduamos de la academia, quede feliz de saber que te habías graduado, aunque no se como lo hiciste (N/CH: creo que eso nadie lo va a saber de los alumnos XD… ejem… lo siento continuemos), me lamente de que no estuvieras en mi grupo, pero mientras estuve lejos de ti, me pude dar cuenta de muchas cosas que te rodeaban a ti…

_Ya te encontré varios rasguños_

_Que te hicieron por ahí _

Y un día cuando menos me lo espere te vi, solo y triste, caminando por las calles de Konoha, aquellas cosa me lastimaron y demasiado… "Na-Naruto-kun…"… ¡¡demonios!... por que siempre tartamudeo cuando te veo… desviaste tu mirada… esperanzada de ver tu linda y alegre vista, pero eso no fue lo que encontré, esta vez tus lindos zafiros nublados, fríos y dolidos, ya sabía por que debías estar así, estaba próximo tú cumpleaños ¿verdad?... ya sabía como se ponían los aldeanos por aquellas fechas empeoraban los tratos hacía ti, camine con paso firme dirigiéndome hacía ti, tenía una sola cosa en mente y estaba decidida a realizarla…

_Pero mi loco amor _

_Que es tu mejor doctor_

…yo me encargaría de curar tu corazón herido, yo te cuidaría de hoy en adelante, cuando me viste corriste hacía mi… ¿desde cuando éramos tan cercanos?... no me importo, me abrazaste con la intención de ocultar tu rostro, yo estaba mas que sorprendida, pero cuando me di cuento de que estabas llorando me preocupe, pero de inmediato te abrace y reconforte, dejando que lloradas todo lo que quisieras… "llora Na-Naruto-kun… llo-llora todo lo que necesites…" dije mientras acariciaba tus finos cabellos…

_Voy a curarte el alma en duelo _

_Voy a dejarte como nuevo_

Te abrace más fuerte y tú lloraste con mayor desesperación, no pude evitar sentir mi corazón apresado por verte así, te acariciaba los cabellos, sentía la zona del pecho mojado por las lágrimas pero muy poco me importo, lo único que esperaba es que tu pena y dolor se acabaran…

_Y todo va a pasar _

_Pronto verás el sol brillar_

"Na-Naruto-kun…"… dije suavemente, no quería molestarte, pero tu lo mal interpretaste, dejaste de llorar y con tus ojitos color zafiro enrojecidos de tanto llorar y demasiado tristes… "gomen… Hinata-chan…" me dijiste alejándote de mi "te debí incomodar con esto… ¿no?...", eso me dolió, nunca nada tuyo sería incomodo para mi… hiciste un movimiento como de irte y mi cuerpo reacciono ante eso, me miraste extrañado y yo por primera ves en mucho tiempo no rehusé tu mirada, y antes de que pudieras hacer algo, no se como paso, te bese…

_Tú más que nadie merece ser feliz_

"Hi-Hinata-chan…" me hablaste nervioso cuando nos separamos, se podía ver en tu rostro sorpresa e incredulidad, que tierno te ves cuando te pones así… y antes de que dijeras algo te interrumpí… "Ai shiteru Na-Naruto-kun…"… esa fue mi pequeña respuesta… y nos dimos nuestro primer beso…

_Ya vas a ver como van sanando _

_Poco a poco tus heridas_

_Ya vas a ver como va_

_La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar_

Desde aquel primer, sin darnos cuenta habíamos comenzado, algo juntos que nada iba a romper, una vida que era tranquila sin preocupaciones, ambos nos encargamos de curarnos las heridas que nos crearon muchas personas, ambos nos encargamos de curar nuestras heridas…

_Y aunque hayas sido un extranjero_

_Hasta en tu propio país_

Desde aquel día me di cuenta de que ya sonreías con más libertad y sinceridad que antes, podías estar a gusto en este lugar, y no podía yo estar más feliz cuando me dijiste aquella tarde… "gracias Hinata-chan, gracias a ti puedo estar tranquilo aquí"… y luego diste un beso, yo no podía decir nada por la sorpresa y luego cuando nos separamos me sonreíste de aquella manera tan feliz, que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me lance a tus brazos… "Naruto-kun"….

_Si yo te digo como dices tú_

_Aún dices ¿Qué decís?_

_Y lloras de emoción oyendo un bandoneón _

**Fin flash back**

No pude evitar sonreír ante esa serie de recuerdos, gracias a todos aquellos problemas me pude acercar cada vez mas a ti, mire hacia una pequeña plaza y allí te ve a lo lejos, con tu cabello rubio oscilando al viento, muchas cosas habían cambiado gracias a ti, desde te conocí el día de academia, he cambiado bastante, y siempre te estaré agradecida por ello…

_Y aunque parezcas despistado con ese caminar pausado_

_Conozco la razón que hace doler tú corazón _

_Peor eso quise hacerte esta canción_

"Hina-chan… ¿Por qué me llamaste?" me preguntaste en cuanto me viste, en respuesta te dedique una sonrisa, te sonrojas siempre que lo hago, aunque sonrieras para los demás y ocultaras todo a todos, yo siempre supe de tu verdadero dolor, y desde aquel día que lloraste en mi pecho y nos besamos, me contaste toda tu vida, te admiro por todo lo que has sufrido, pero ya no estas solo Naruto, yo estoy contigo y para siempre, para sacarte cuantas veces sean necesario de tu oscuridad… "ten… Naruto-kun…" te dije torpemente estirando los brazos y cerrando por unos momentos los ojos, demonios me he vuelto a poner roja, "fe-feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun"… hubo un silencio incomodo "ari… arigatou… Hina-chan…"… te mire extrañado por tu reacción, tenías el rostro tapado por los mechones, pero pude distinguir unas cuantas lágrimas…

_Ya vas a ver como van sanando _

_Poco a poco tus heridas_

_Ya vas a ver como va_

_La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar_

_(Fin del Pov de Hinata) _

Entonces Naruto abrazo a la morena como lo había echo años tras, la persona que le había ayudado en los momentos más difíciles, la persona que le había ayudado a curar sus heridas, aquella persona que le dio todo en este mundo y no espero nada a cambio.

-"Ai shiteru Hina-chan"…-dijo cuando levanto el rostro surcado por las lágrimas que esta ves no eran de tristeza sino de alegría- "hontou, ai shiteru…"

Y seguido de aquella declaración, le dio un tierno beso, la Hyuuga se sonrojo al extremo pero igual recibió gustosa aquel beso.

Ambos curaban sus heridas mudamente, y desde ahora nada podría romper aquel lazo que los unía…

_Ya vas a ver como van sanando _

_Poco a poco tus heridas _

_Ya vas a ver como va _

_La misma vida a decantar la sal que sobra del mar…_

**§§§§§§§§§§§**

**_Chibi-Hinata: oki terminado el song fic… espero que les guste, miren que me costo un mundo crearlo con la forma de ser de Hinata XD… aunque me encanto TT.TT (llanto emocionado, estilo Gai-sensei y Lee juntos y los supero XD) espero sus reviews diciéndome como esta… esperando sus opiniones sobre esto… para ver si puedo crear otros o mejor me dedico a crear otras cosas XD… y si quieren verlo desde el punto de vista de Naru-chan simplemente me lo dejan en un review… de paso aviso… tengo otro song fic de Naruto que se titula No… (Estoy obsesionada con esta cantante XD) y la pareja es… (Música de tambores XD) una sorpresa… por que luego lo subo XD…oki… claro que lo subo si me dicen que siga con los song fic…_**

_**Ya acabo… (de seguro ya están harto de esta notita ¬¬) gracias por leerlo y dejar sus reviews de antemano y vuelvo a dedicarlo a todos las personas que aman a esta pareja NaruHina al POWER!... me deje llevar XP… pero en serio se la dedico todos ellos y en especial a mis amigas Asuka-neechna y Tiare-neesan… que fueron las que lo leyeron primero, besitos a ambas y cuídense muchoo… ahora si… nos vemos luego **_

**_MATTA NEEEEEEEEE! _**


End file.
